FluorineUraniumCarbonPotassium
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: Joey needs help studying for a test, and who's there to help him? Yugi of course! That is, until Seto Kaiba comes along...An argument ensues, and then...A LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SxJ, hints of YYxY rated for language and sexual content...ENJOY


**Angel: Hi all! This is just a one-shot I wanted to do...It turned out to be longer than I originally thought...**

**Yukane: Is Ni still ignoring you?**

**Angel: -sniffs- Yeah...but life goes on, and so do my stories! ...Hopefully...**

**Yukane: Riiiiiight....**

**Angel: Anyways, school started a while ago, so I'm going to be slow with my updating. Again. I'll try to work on that, though...**

**Yukane: Yeah, but you can't write at school.**

**Angel: -mutters- Stupid overly curious teachers....**

**Yukane: ANY-ways...Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh.**

**WARNINGS! THIS CONTAINS A LEMON! READ AT OWN RISK**

**Begin FUCP**

Clouds floated dreamily across a pink and orange tinted sky, creating a lovely tapestry of mixed colors for the early risers. The people scurried about their business, some moving slowly and sleepily while others moved with a speed born of urgency. The divine beauty above clashed with the mundane scene below, but also completed it. As the sun rose, so too did the birds. Their chirping gave life to the dreary scene and gave many a light spring in their step.

One such person was Yugi Motou, our favorite short, spiky-haired, amethyst-eyed duelist, who walked to school, enjoying the beautiful sky. He walked along, humming cheerfully as he took in the signs of Spring. The birds were chirping, little kids giggled as they raced each other to school, and Yami whispered seductively in his mind…

Which Yugi ignored effectively. He loved his yami dearly, but he had to go to school while the ancient spirit tended the store.

/Yugi…C'mon…/ Yami purred. /You know you wanna stay home with me…/

//NO YAMI.// Yugi sighed. //I'm going to school. I have to study for that Chemistry test that's in a couple days…//

/Screw the test, I want you!/ The ex-pharaoh whined. /Besides, you could pass that easily./

//I know that, but Joey…//Yugi paused at the school gate, glancing around for his friends.

/Anzu can help him. _You_ don't have to…/

//She called this morning. She's staying home sick for the next week.//

/Then Tristan…/

Yugi snorted mentally and Yami grew silent. Tristan probably wouldn't even be at school today, or even the day of the test.

"Hey, Yug'!" The short teen turned to grin at his tall, blonde friend.

"Good morning, Joey." Yugi said cheerfully, craning his head to smile at the taller teen.

"I heard about Anzu…" Joey started nervously, his tousled blonde hair hanging over his eyes slightly. "I hope you don't mind tutoring me."

Yugi opened his mouth to reassure his friend, but was interrupted by a certain blue-eyed brunette who happened to be passing by.

"What, is the Mutt having trouble without his master?" The brunette asked snidely, walking by without even glancing at the red-faced blonde.

/Uh-oh./ Yami stated, halfway expecting steam to erupt from Joey's ears.

"Erm, Joey…" Yugi stepped forward hesitantly. "Don't listen-"

The short teen was interrupted once again as Joey suddenly lifted his head, amber eyes glowing with an inner fire.

"Ooh, that sexy bastard is gonna get it!" The blonde exclaimed, dashing after the other teen, who had already entered the building. Some students cursed at the teen as he passed, others simply sighed, accustomed to his behavior.

"Huh?" Yugi was left standing alone, staring after his blonde friend in shock. "Did he just say 'sexy'…?"

/I believe he did…/ Yami, just as shocked as his hikari, grew silent.

-----Joey's POV-----

Joey Wheeler raced into the building after Seto Kaiba, his 'rival'…and secret crush. Maybe not so secret anymore. Anyways, if that bastard called him 'Mutt' one more time, he was gonna snap. And not in the way you're thinking.

The blonde dodged around a couple of slow walking people, almost running into several, and came to a stop at his chemistry classroom. He entered and instantly spotted his crush typing away at his laptop, sitting…

"Kaiba! Dat's _my_ seat!" Joey stalked over and stood in front of the desk, glaring at the blue-eyed CEO. Maybe the spontaneous human combustion will work today…

No such luck. "There aren't any assigned seats in this class, Wheeler." Seto responded, his fingers not missing a beat as they glided over the keys. Man, that guy had talented fingers…

"I've been sittin' der all year! It's _my_ seat!" The blonde growled. "Go an' sit somewhere else, ya bastard!"

"No." Came the blunt reply.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said yes!"

"And I said no."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Kaiba…!"

"Wheeler."

"Yes!"

"No."

This argument continued for a while. Yugi entered the classroom, took one look at them, shook his head, and walked to a desk next to his friendly acquaintance, Ryou. Which happened to be across the classroom from the bickering teens. From that safe distance, the two spirit possessed teens watched as the teacher entered the classroom. She, too, took one look at the teens. But instead of walking away, she stood behind them, arms crossed.

Finally, after the bell rang, the teacher tired of the repetitive argument. She picked up a nearby text book and smacked Joey's head with it.

"Ow! What da-" The blonde clutched the back of his head, tears in the corners of his eyes as he turned to look at the culprit. "Teach! Dat _hurt_! Ya could've _killed_ me!"

"I've seen you get hit by worse, and survive." The teacher replied, ignoring Seto's muttered, "Unfortunately." She set the text book back down.

"Why'd ya hit _me_, though?! Why not _him_?!" Joey whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because it's easier to hit you, since you're standing and your hair makes such an easy target." She replied, shrugging. She crossed her arms, ignoring her student's hurt look. "And since the two of you seem to enjoy each other's company so much, I'm going to let the two of you study together." She grinned down at the two glaring teens. "But first, the two of you are going to go to the principal's office. He'll give you the punishment for disrupting my class for the tenth time this week."

"Huh? But class hasn't-" Joey glanced at the clock and groaned, his shoulders slumping. Seto sighed, gave the blonde an icy glare, and closed his laptop. Joey shrugged the glare off with a practiced ease and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the chuckles coming form the other students as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't even look back to see if the other teen was following.

Joey reached the principal's office first and rapped on the wooden door with his knuckles.

"Wheeler, I'm guessing?" The principal called. "C'mon in."

The blonde entered, a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey, Mr. P! Long time no see."

"I saw you two days ago, Mr. Wheeler, same as you, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. P replied wryly, nodding at Seto, who had stepped inside after the blonde. "Now please, have a seat."

Both teens sat without so much as a glance at each other.

"Now." Mr. P leaned back in his chair. "Ms. Rangi has informed me that the two of you can't get along."

"It's his fault for being a rich bastard." Joey muttered under his breath. '_Not to mention sexy…_'

"I heard that, Mr. Wheeler." The principal said, hiding a smile. "Now, I have made certain arrangements that I believe will hopefully make the two of you stop fighting. Who knows, maybe you'll even become friends."

"Don't ask for the impossible." Seto said coldly.

"Well, no one knows what the outcome will be." Mr. P simply shrugged off the cold stare. "Now, these arrangements." He paused, grinning at the two boys before him. "My colleagues and I have decided that the two of you, from now until your behavior improves, will be living together."

This was met by silence. Neither Joey nor Seto blinked or moved a muscle.

"If ya find a dead body where eva ya put us, I'mma blame it on you." Joey finally growled, glaring at Mr. P.

"Yes, yes. I'll take full responsibility." The principal said, waving it aside. "You're being given today off to get situated."

"And where, if I may ask, are we going?" Seto asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot to tell you." The man rummaged around in his desk, opening several drawers before pulling out a pad of post-its. He scribbled down an address and handed it to the brunette.

"Well, have fun, you two!" Mr. P told the two teens cheerfully, waving as they left his office.

"That cheerful bastard just can't wait for us to kill each other, can he?" Joey complained, stalking ahead of the CEO, forgetting to use his accent in his fury. Truth to be told, the blonde actually spoke intelligently, just not around school, strangers, his father, or when Seto Kaiba was around.

"So where are we going?" Joey asked with a sigh, slowing down to walk next to Seto.

"Crazy." The brunette replied wryly, pulling a phone out of his pocket. Joey snorted and looked away, sticking his hands into his pockets. They walked out of the school and out of the front gates, to where a sleek, black limo awaited them.

"Rich sexy bastard." Joey muttered under his breath as Seto moved forward to open the door, unaware that the object of his cursing had heard. Said object stopped, hand on the door handle.

"What did you say?" Seto asked, staring at the blonde. Joey looked at him oddly.

"I din' say nuffin'." He replied, once again using his accent. The brunette stared at him for a few more moments before he opened the door, motioning for the other teen to get in. Once he was inside, the CEO slid in next to him. The blonde growled slightly and moved so that he was sitting across from Seto.

"I can't believe we hafta live wit each other." Joey groaned as the limo began to move towards their destination. "It's enough ta make me want ta shoot myself. Or you."

"I'll shoot you if you shoot me, but you have to shoot me first." Seto replied, looking out the window thoughtfully.

"Hey!" The blonde sat up straight, glaring at the CEO reproachfully. "Dat's not fair, ya bastard!"

The limo came to a stop as Seto glanced at Joey. "It's plenty fair. For a mutt."

"Why you-!" The blonde launched himself at the other teen, but landed on the recently vacated seat. Seto stood outside, holding the door open with a smirk.

"Bastard…" Joey muttered, rubbing his sore nose as he got out of the vehicle, watching him warily in case he chose to slam the door in his face.

"Hn." The blue-eyed CEO walked away, towards the faded blue house they were parked in front of. Joey stalked after him, still muttering. On either side of the path grew a well kept garden, one side with vegetables and herbs, the other with an assortment of flowers. There was a small porch with a porch swing perched near the edge. The door swung open as they approached and an elderly, cheerful woman stepped out, wearing a white apron over her green sundress. Her face was slightly wrinkled, but she looked kind, with curly white hair cut to her earlobes. She stood as tall as Seto's shoulder, but had an air around her that was not just kind, but also commanding. It was obvious that she would take no nonsense from them.

"So you are the two little ducklings they sent me!" She exclaimed, spreading her arms wide as if to embrace them. "Welcome to my humble abode! Mi casa es su casa!"

"Erm, thanks…?" Joey replied, not sure if he was comfortable with this woman yet.

"Well, hurry inside, you two! I'll have lunch ready for you at noon." The woman said, ushering them inside. "And dinner will be ready by six. Now, I have to leave when I finish cooking. I hope you don't mind keeping that a secret. I'm supposed to stay with you, you see, but my eldest granddaughter is due to deliver today…"

"Congrats!" Joey said, smiling. He was definitely warming up to her. If she cared about her family like that, then she was a good person in his book!

"And who exactly are you?" Seto gave the woman his trademark stare, ignoring the glare Joey sent his way.

"Oh, sorry about that! You can call me Tammy." She replied, brushing off his glare with an ease born from raising many children. That seemed to be happening a lot to the poor CEO. Had he used it so much that people became immune? "I'm supposed to make sure you don't kill each other." Tammy paused and looked them over, her lips pursued. "But I don't think that will be a problem.

"Are ya kiddin'?" Joey exclaimed. "I hate dis bastard!"

"Likewise, Mutt." Seto growled. But old Tammy just smiled.

"You'll get along perfectly! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." And with that, the old woman left, unaware of the two stares she was receiving.

"I told you we were going crazy." Seto commented. Joey nodded absentmindedly.

"And here we are!" The blonde spread his arms, indicating the house. Then they snapped out of the trance Tammy had left them in and stared at each other, both startled and disgusted that they had agreed with each other.

"Wait, where are da bedrooms?" The blonde asked, changing the subject quickly as he looked around the narrow hallway they were standing in.

"Down the hallway and to your left. You two can decide who gets which bedroom. The rooms are the same, so it shouldn't really matter. Take off your shoes before you set foot on the carpet!" Tammy's voice called from the room she had bustled into. "Oh, and the library is right next to the rooms. Don't forget to study!"

"Damn." Joey muttered, removing his shoes and setting them next to the pair sitting on the floor. Seto followed suit. Still frowning and muttering under his breath, the blonde made his way down the hall and turned left. There were several doors down the new hall, a few of which were open. Joey poked his head into all of them.

The first one he looked into was obviously the library. All the walls were covered in bookcases, making Joey wince. There was a ladder, which leaned against one of the cases, a large table in the center of the room, and a window which opened up onto the back yard, which was as lively with growing things as the front yard. The windowsill was wide, enough for someone to sit on the pillow perched on it.

A cough from behind him caused him to jump slightly and he turned to give Seto a glare. Without a word, the blonde moved to the next open door, which was across the hall from the library. It was a bedroom, complete with its own bathroom. The walls were painted a creamy gold and the soft carpet was a clean off white. There was an old chiffonier set against the right wall, on the other side of the full sized bed. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were a golden yellow mixed with shades of amber. The window, also with a wide sill, presented a view of the vegetable garden in the front. To the left of the window, near the bathroom door, stood a sturdy birch wood desk.

"I'll take this one." Seto said in his ear, making Joey jump once again.

"Stop doin' dat, ya bastard!" The blonde growled, backing up to glare at the brunette. The other teen ignored him and walked into the room. "And why da hell do ya want _dis_ room? Ya haven't even seen da other one."

The CEO shrugged. "This room gives me better access to the library."

"Oh." Joey blinked and, after a moment, continued down the hall to the last open door. He peeked inside and instantly thought that the room would work for the brunette better. As Tammy had said before, the rooms were the same, except the furniture was made from dark cherry wood instead of birch, the view from the window, and the color scheme. Instead of the gold, the walls were painted a deep, azure blue that reminded the blonde of Seto's eyes. The bed was swathed in blues and silvers, complementing the walls.

"Hey, Kaiba…" Joey called, his eyes refusing to tear away from the room. He shook his head at the thought that he didn't _want_ to switch rooms. "Ya sure ya dun want dis one?"

Seto let out a sigh and came over to inspect the blue room over the other teen's shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, do you mind? I have work to do."

Joey turned to watch him walk away, confused. He was positive the CEO would have wanted the room. It practically screamed 'Blue-eyes White Dragon', which was Seto's favorite card. Then, with a shrug, he turned back to his new room. Yup, he definitely wanted to paint his own room this color when he got home. His father probably wouldn't let him, but he could dream.

'_Wait a minute…_' Joey thought suddenly. '_What about my clothes?!_' He gulped and hurried down the hallway, intent on finding Tammy. He looked around, poking his head through some doorways. He identified the dining room, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a workroom-

"Ahah! Found ya!" The blonde yelled. Tammy turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Hello dear. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name earlier." The old woman said kindly, turning back to her sewing machine. She was sewing together two strips of pink squares, each with different patterns and shades. Joey, intrigued, sat in a vacant chair in front of the small table where the machine sat.

"Is dat gonna be for yur grandbaby?" He asked, forgetting to answer her question.

"Yes, it is." Old Tammy smiled gently, looking down at the fabric in her hands. "I hope I can finish it before the babe is born."

"Can I help?"

Tammy looked up, slightly startled. "Do you know how to sew?"

Joey blushed. "I-I don't know how ta _sew_, but I helped my Mom and lil' sis pin fabric when my parents were still together."

"Do you miss them? Your mother and your sister?"

"My mom? Not so much. But I definitely miss Serenity." Joey frowned, glancing down at his hands.

"Well. I would love your help, Mister-?"

"Joey. Joey Wheeler." Joey grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Mr. Wheeler, would you please pin these together?" Tammy handed him several pieces of fabric. "It doesn't matter which pieces are pinned together."

"M'kay."

Tammy started up the sewing machine once again once she was sure the blonde was okay on his own. As Joey pinned, he forgot the reason he had searched for her.

Unbeknownst to Tammy and Joey, Seto stood listening in the hall. The tall brunette sighed silently and made his way back to his room, telling himself that he was _not_ smiling because he found the blonde cute. He was smiling- no, smirking, because the mutt had just pricked his finger on a pin.

----------Before Dinner----------

"Ack!" Joey slapped his forehead, suddenly remembering what he had wanted to ask Tammy. They had finished the blanket, much to the old woman's relief. Tammy had ushered him out of her workroom, telling him that she had to fix lunch, which they had eaten several hours ago. If he didn't ask her about the clothes now, while she was still fixing dinner, then he might not get the chance to tonight. So, with that in mind, the blonde left his room and started down the hall. He paused at the library, where Seto had hidden after lunch.

Joey had entered the room after an hour of boredom to see if there were any books on chemistry, to find the CEO laying on the window sill, reading a book. The light had poured into the room, making the teen's brown hair shine as his face was shadowed. The picture that scene painted made the blonde's heart pound and his cheeks warm. Seto was so beautiful when he was absorbed in something. His face was clear of it's ever-present scowl. Joey had felt that he could stand there, staring, forever. But as soon as the CEO looked up, he had bolted out the door.

With a sigh, Joey shook his head and passed by the closed door, focusing on the problem at hand. He relocated the kitchen and entered, inhaling the delicious scent of Tammy's cooking. She was at the sink, rinsing lettuce leaves. The old woman looked up as he entered and smiled.

"Well, hello Joseph." She greeted him. Joey grimaced, but didn't correct her use of his full name. He had already tried. "Have you come to tell me that you know how to cook, too?" Her eyes twinkled merrily.

"No. I mean, yeah, I know how ta cook, but dat's not what I came 'ere for." Joey replied, glancing at the cutting board, where several wet carrots lay. "Erm…Ya want me ta cut those fer ya?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, dear." Tammy gave him another smile before depositing the lettuce into a bowl. "Now, if not to cook, why _did_ you come here?"

Joey began to slice the carrots with a practiced ease as he replied. "I was wonderin' about my stuff. Like, my clothes."

"Ah, yes." Tammy turned to the stove. "Well, unfortunately, neither of you are allowed to go home. Your parents have already been informed, of course, in case you sneak off. And as for clothes-" Tammy paused and turned back to the blonde, inspecting him. "I believe I have some clothes that might fit you. And your friend, too, of course."

Joey grimaced. "Kaiba's not my friend. He hates my guts."

"Hmm? But _you_ don't hate _him_. Do you?"

The blonde yelped and accidentally chopped too hard. A piece of carrot went flying to bounce off the far wall of the kitchen. Blushing, he placed the blade down carefully before retrieving the rogue carrot. "I-I din' say dat."

Tammy gave a small laugh, watching the teen rinse off the carrot before popping it into his mouth. "True, you didn't."

Joey finished chopping the carrots in silence. Once he was done, he cleaned the blade and set it to the side. Then, with a sigh, he turned to Tammy, who was still smiling like she knew something he didn't. Which she probably did. Damn it.

"So, where are dese clothes?" He asked, subdued.

"Which room are you staying in, again?"

"Da blue one." Joey replied, confused. Tammy nodded, turning back to the pot to stir it.

"I would have thought you'd take the yellow one." She commented once her back was turned. Joey glanced away, frowning.

"Da bastard wanted dat one. Said it was closer to da library." He said, rolling his eyes. His crush was such a bookworm. A sexy bookworm.

"Well, the clothes should be in the chiffonier. If the clothes in your room don't fit, ask Mr. Kaiba if you can try the ones in his room."

"M'kay. I'll see if I can drag him out of dat Lala-land of his ta tell him." Joey replied sullenly, walking out of the kitchen. He ignored the old woman's knowing laugh as he trudged towards the library. The door, to his confusion, was ajar. Last he knew, the door was shut firmly. Frowning, the blonde pushed the door open slightly, peering in. And there sat Seto, right where he had been before, attempting to read with the fading light of the sun. Joey took a deep breath, getting ready to be growled and glared at.

"Hey, Kaiba. Tammy says der are clothes in da dresser things in our rooms." He said, purposefully raising his voice slightly. And as predicted, he received an icy glare from the young CEO.

"Thank you, Mutt." Seto growled. Again, as predicted! "I hope you don't expect a treat."

Joey frowned. "I was just lettin' ya know, ya icy bastard. Just thought ya wouldn' want ta wear tha same clothes twice inna row." He shook his head. "What crawled up yur ass 'n died?"

He closed the door before Seto had a chance to answer. Once the door was closed, the blonde grinned. He loved getting the blue-eyed beauty all riled up! Humming quietly, he walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Still grinning widely, he went to the chiffonier and opened the top drawer. He blinked at the contents and closed it. Then, shaking his head, he opened the next drawer. And blinked again. The next drawer produced the same reaction.

"The hell?!" Joey cried. There was a knock on his door and it was opened before the blonde even got the chance to answer. Seto scowled at him from his doorway.

"Can't you keep your voice down, Mutt?" The CEO asked. "What are you yelling about, anyways?"

"D-dese _clothes_! Der all _your_ colors!" The teen replied, keeping his voice low. He held up a dark blue shirt. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Der all _blue_! And white an' black! I don' wear dose colors." Joey frowned. The brunette blinked at him and walked forward. He peered into the open drawer, blinked again, and opened the other drawers. Then, without a word, he left.

"Hey!" The blonde made as if to follow him, but stopped. He looked at the shirt in his hand and carefully looked at the tag. With a groan, he folded it back up and tossed it back into the drawer. He opened the drawer above it and pulled out a pair of black pants, checked the size, and groaned again.

Yep. You guessed it. They were his size!

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Tammy called from the dining room. Joey closed all the drawers, feeling doomed. He exited his room, frowning. When he entered the dining room, his problem was forgotten.

"Wow! That looks delicious!" Joey exclaimed, staring at the table.

"Thank you, Joseph." Tammy replied, smiling. She had a coat draped over one arm and a bag holding the baby blanket was sitting at her feet. "Now, I just got a call from my daughter, so I must be going. Please remember to study, you two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye." Joey said, grinning. "Tell yur granddaughter I said 'grats."

"I will." Tammy nodded at Seto as he entered the room. The CEO simply nodded back and took a seat at the table. "Good night you two." And with that, she left.

Joey took a seat opposite the other teen and quickly served himself a bit of everything. Seto, his plate already full, watched in disbelief as the blonde began to eat.

"Are you even going to be able to finish that all?" The blue-eyed teen asked, forgetting for the moment to be rude to his rival.

Joey swallowed. "Of course! I'm starvin'."

"You ate a large lunch, and you're still hungry?"

"Hey! A growin' boy needs ta eat!" The blonde protested before returning to his food. Seto snorted.

"A _puppy_ needs to eat, not a full grown Mutt." The brunette replied, taking a sip of water from the glass in front of him.

"Bastard!" Joey growled. He made as if to stand up, then changed his mind. "I'm not gunna fight ya. Dun wanna get Ol' Tammy in trouble."

"How noble." Seto replied sarcastically. The amber-eyed teen frowned.

"What's got yur panties inna knot?" Seto didn't reply. Joey's frown deepened for a moment before he grinned. "It's da clothes, innit? I'm guessin' dey match yur room."

"Hn." The CEO scowled and stood up. Joey thought for a moment that the brunette was going to attack him, but Seto simply grabbed his empty plate and stalked into the kitchen. There came the sound of running water, before a moment of silence. Then a door slammed, signaling that the other teen had just locked himself in his room. Or the library. Maybe they should move his bed into the library. That would make things easier for that sexy bookworm.

Joey finished his dinner and took his plate to the sink. Once he finished cleaning it, he brought the rest of the dinner dishes into the kitchen and put the leftovers into the plastic Tupperware left out for that purpose. When he got done cleaning those dishes, he returned to his room, grinning to himself as he passed the library, where a light shone under the door. In his room, he went to collapse on the bed, only to find a large, hardcover book sitting on it. Curious, the blonde picked it up and blanched when he saw the title. '_Chemistry…Did Tammy put this here?_' With a sigh, he opened the book and watched as a piece of paper fell out. He set the book down and picked up the paper. He read the words written on it and paled.

It said:

_Puppy,_

_Here are some elements that should be on the test:_

_Calcium_

_Nitrogen_

_Iodine_

_Fluorine_

_Uranium_

_Carbon_

_Potassium_

_Yttrium_

_Oxygen_

_Uranium_

_Study these. If you pass the test, I might give you a treat._

_Your master,_

_Seto Kaiba_

"KAIBA, YA BASTARD!"

----------The next day, after school----------

"Why won't ya help me?" Joey complained as he followed Seto into the house. "Ya give me a list of stuff, but ya don' help me?"

"You're supposed to work it out on your own, Mutt. That's the whole reason for giving you the list." The CEO replied as he removed his shoes.

"Yeah, well, didja know ya put Uranium _twice_?!"

"Did I now?" Seto murmured, smirking. "I guess you'll just have to study it twice as hard."

"Bastard." Joey frowned, following the other teen into the library. He waved hello to a sleepy Tammy, who waved back. "What'm I supposed ta study about 'em?"

"Everything. The atomic number, atomic weight, standard state, the group number, the group name, the period and block they're located on the Periodic Table, the color, and the classification."

The blonde stood gaping in the doorway. "How'm I supposed ta find all _that_?! Before da test?!"

Seto glanced at him, a smug look on his face. "May I suggest starting to look now? The test, after all, is tomorrow."

"Shit!" Joey turned and raced out of the room. "Tammy? Is it alright if I go to a friend's house to study?"

The old woman looked up from the pictures in her lap. "I don't mind, Joseph. But I thought Seto was going to help you."

"He's being a cold prick, as usual."

"Well, tell me where you are going, then."

"I'm going to my friend Yugi's house. I'll try to be home before dinner!" The blonde waved his good bye before racing to the door, totally unaware that he had lapsed back into proper speech. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his feet into his shoes and was out the door before you could say "duel monsters".

Within ten minutes, Joey reached Yugi's house, out of breath. He knocked on the door and slowly slid into a crouch, attempting to breathe. A few minutes later, Yami opened the door, looking surprised.

"Joey? I thought you were supposed to be studying with Kaiba." The ancient spirit remarked, arching an eyebrow at the breathless blonde. Joey let out a small whine and reached out to grab Yami's arm, almost falling over in the process.

"Yaaaaaamiiiiii! He's being a bastard!"

"And this is new, how…?" Yami helped his friend up.

"He gave me a list of elements to study, but he won't help me!" Joey stumbled into the house, only to collapse on top of Yugi, who had just come downstairs.

"Hello Joey. Nice of you to drop by." Yugi giggled. "Did you run the entire way here?"

Joey rolled off his friend, grinning apologetically at Yami, who helped his hikari up. "Yeah. I couldn't walk, because that would waste time I don't have."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked the amber-eyed teen as he helped him stand up.

"Seto gave me a list of ten elements that I have to find a whole bunch of stuff about. And I have to find it all before tomorrow!" Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. Yami took it, reading over the list as Yugi tilted his head at his friend.

"Seto?" The petite hikari remarked, amusement showing in his amethyst eyes.

"Puppy?" Yami asked tauntingly, handing Yugi the paper to read. Joey's face turned bright red and he waved his arms.

"Sh-shut up!" He pouted as the couple laughed.

"It's alright, Joey. We won't tell." Yugi reassured him. "Now, why don't we start studying?"

* * *

A couple hours later, Yami joined them in Yugi's room, where the two students had spread their books across the floor and were currently looking up Carbon. Yami sat on the bed and picked up the paper that had all the information the blonde had written down so far.

"Carbon…The symbol is 'C'…I'm going to need that back, Yami…Atomic number is six…Yami?" Joey lifted his head to stare at the ancient spirit as he began to laugh. Yugi also stopped what he was doing, startled by the uncontrolled laughter that was coming from his lover.

"Yami, what is it?" The hikari asked, pushing his book aside to stand next to Yami.

"Th-this!" Yami's face was turning red. "J-Joey, I think K-Kaiba left you a m-message!"

"Huh?"

Yugi snatched the paper out of his yami's hands and looked it over, his eyes widening. Was that even possible? Joey, becoming frustrated, took the paper away from the now giggling Yugi and looked it over, frowning.

"I don't see anything." That only made the couple laugh harder. "Guys, quite being mean! I need to study!"

Yugi took a deep breath and got his laughter under control. "S-sorry, Joey. But there really _is_ something there. Maybe if we find the other elements, you'll be able to see it."

"Hmph." Joey frowned again and scowled at the paper in his hand. He tossed it on the ground and sat down next to it, pulling a heavy textbook towards him. Yami and Yugi exchanged a glance, both grinning. Oh, their friend was in for a _huge_ surprise!

The three friends lost track of time as they continued to study the list given Joey by his crush. It got dark outside, but none of them noticed. It was only when the phone rang, did they realize what time it was. Yami answered the phone, frowning. A few minutes later, he grinned and handed the phone to Joey.

"Hello?" Joey asked, confused.

"Oh, there you are, Joseph!" The blonde winced and looked at Yugi's alarm clock.

"Oh, God! I lost track of time!"

"It's alright, dear." Tammy reassured him. "Did you get your studying done?"

"No…We're still working on it…"

"Hmmm…." There was a pause. "Why don't you stay there tonight?"

Joey blinked. "Huh? Really?"

"Yes. I don't want you to fail the test tomorrow."

"Oh, well, thanks!" Joey grinned. "I'll be sure to pass it, then!"

"You do that, dear. Good night."

"Night, Tammy."

Joey handed the phone back to Yami.

"So?" The ancient spirit asked, hanging the phone up.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

-----After Studying-----

"_Now_ do you see the message?" Yami asked the pale blonde. Joey sat on the floor, staring transfixed at the paper in his hand. He didn't respond for a while. Finally, he lifted his head to look at his two friends, who were trying to stifle their laughter.

"What kind of confession is _this_?!" The amber-eyed teen finally burst, his face bright red as he waved the paper.

In simple terms, the paper read thus:

_CA_

_(Calcium)_

_N_

_(Nitrogen)_

_I_

_(Iodine)_

_F_

_(Fluorine)_

_U_

_(Uranium)_

_C_

_(Carbon) _

_K_

_(Potassium) _

_Y_

_(Yttrium)_

_O_

_(Oxygen)_

_U_

_(Uranium)_

"I mean, come on!" Joey whined, dropping the paper and hiding his burning face in his hands. "Why couldn't he have put 'I like you', instead?!"

"Because there is no 'E' on the Periodic Table." Yami chuckled.

"Well, couldn't Europium work? If you just ignored the 'U'?" Joey asked, glancing at the book in front of him. The couple's laughter ceased as they stared at him in amazement. "What?"

"Maybe Kaiba's method worked." Yugi said thoughtfully, glancing at his yami. "Europium isn't on the list."

Joey shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I just remember reading it while I was looking for Uranium."

"It definitely worked." Yami shook his head, grinning. "Maybe the message is hinting at what Joey's treat is going to be."

Joey's blush deepened and he pushed away all the books near him. "I don't care what that bastard _thinks_ he's going to do. I'm going to sleep."

"So you don't care if he-"

"No, Yami, I don't. There, happy? You have a confession out of me." Joey grumbled, stealing one of Yugi's pillows and curling up under the blanket he had already been provided with. Yami chuckled and gave Yugi a long, passionate kiss before leaving the room. Yugi giggled, leaning over the side of his bed to see the blonde attempting to hide his scarlet face under the blanket.

"Night Joey." He reached over and turned off the light next to his bed.

"…Night, Yug'."

----------The Next Day----------

Joey stalked to Seto's seat, aware that his classmates were watching them. They were expecting another fight, but Joey wasn't going to give them one.

"What's dis supposed ta mean?" The blonde asked quietly, placing his study paper on top of Seto's open laptop. The brunette glanced at it and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yur right, I woud." Joey replied, scowling.

"I'll tell you once you speak like an educated person. I know you can, Pup." The CEO moved the paper aside and began typing. Joey snorted.

"Riiight. Yur just embarrassed. I get it." The blonde shrugged and walked away. "I guess I'll hafta wait." He walked to his seat next to Yugi, ignoring the astonished stares he was receiving from his classmates.

"So, what did he say?" Yugi whispered, leaning over. Joey rolled his eyes.

"He basically told me to speak, the bastard." He whispered back. "You know, like a dog."

Yugi giggled and shook his head. "Yami says that maybe he wants to take you doggy style."

Joey paled, turning his head very slowly to look at his innocent seeming friend. "Wh-what?!"

"His words, not mine." Yugi replied, shrugging. The bell rang, saving Joey from having to answer. Ms. Rangi walked in, grinning at the pale blonde.

"Well, I see you two are getting along." She remarked before picking up a large pile of papers. "Test time! You all know the drill."

Dutifully, the students removed everything from their desk and pulled out a pencil. The teacher passed out the test, and it began.

Joey looked down at his test, debating whether or not he should try to pass it. On one hand, there was a chance that Seto was just trying to play a joke on him, but on the other…

That's it! He's passing it!

When everyone was done with the test, Ms. Rangi collected them all and sat down at her desk, where she began to correct them. Everyone was silent, because this was still part of the test. If someone started talking, the teacher would dock points from their test. The minutes ticked by, the silence being broken once in a while by the Ms. Rangi, who had the habit of making odd noises when she saw the student's answers. Thirty minutes passed, and she finally stood up with a sigh.

"Well, that's done." Ms. Rangi sighed, stretching. The entire class let out a sigh and the atmosphere became relaxed. "Now, when I call your name, let me know if you want me to tell the whole class if you passed or not." She cleared her throat and began to call out names. Joey zoned out until she got to his crush's name.

"Seto Kaiba." There was a pause in which the CEO nodded. "Pass."

Another few minutes passed, then: "Yugi Motou…Pass."

Finally, Ms. Rangi reached the last name. "Joey Wheeler."

Joey gulped and nodded, feeling Seto's stare on the back of his head. The teacher looked at him and paused. Then she smiled.

"Pass. Congratulations!" Joey let out a sigh of relief and felt Yugi patting him on the back.

"Heh! Jus' wait 'til Tristan hears 'bout dis!" The blonde said, winking at his shorter friend, once again ignoring the stares from the students around him. He was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

"Anzu is going to think the test is easy, since you passed it!" Yugi laughed. Joey mock frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. As Yugi laughed, the blonde looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye. The brunette was smiling slightly, looking down at what Joey quickly identified as his study sheet. Why was he smiling? Damn it, now Joey was curious.

"Joey! Earth to Joey!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yug'!"

-----Later That Day, At Tammy's-----

"Well, boys, how did you do?" Tammy asked as she greeted them at the front door. Joey paused just inside the door to remove his shoes, then grinned at her.

"Passed!" The blonde punched the air, excited. "Haha! Beat _that_, Tristan Taylor!"

"You know that's impossible." Joey jumped and turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Seto.

'_This is not good. That is not his usual smirk…_' Joey gulped and backed up, letting the CEO enter the house all the way. '_Oh hell…I have got to get out of here!_'

"Ahaha. Ha. W-well, I'm bushed, so Imma go take a nap. 'Kay? 'Kay." The blonde laughed nervously as he backed away from the CEO. He quickly turned and headed to his room.

"Oh, Joseph, before you go, you should probably know that I'm going to be going out in an hour to visit my granddaughter." Tammy called after him. He froze in the hall, cold sweat popping up on the back of his neck. "I won't be home tonight, so the two of you will have to fend for yourselves."

…Was she serious?! Leaving him alone with the sexy Seto Kaiba who was supposedly after his virginity for no apparent reason?! Oh, he was screwed. Quiet literally. Joey almost turned around to tell the old woman not to leave him alone with the virginity-stealing brunette, but thought better of it.

"O-okay. See you in the morning then…" If he can still walk then. Face bright red, the blonde continued to his bedroom, where he quietly closed the door. He let out a sob-like sigh and leaned his back against the door, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. Why had he passed the test again? Oh, right, because he liked the thought of having the sexy, blue-eyed CEO claim him. But now that he thought about it, why did Seto suddenly show an interest in him?

"Ack!" Joey shook his head sharply, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head. "Okay, Joey. Snap out of it. He was probably just helping you study, that's all. He didn't mean anything by it…" He frowned. "Alright, you said you were going to take a nap, so that's what you'll do. Sleep."

With a groan, the blonde stood up and walked a few feet to the bed, where he collapsed, mentally exhausted. Within minutes, he had dozed off.

_Joey was having a wonderful dream. His sister, Serenity, had barged into his current bedroom. They had a nice reunion, with hugs, tears, kisses, the usual "I missed you so much!", and all that. Then she had pulled him out of Tammy's house and dragged him to a giant house where all of his friends were waiting for him. They blindfolded him and took him to a room. Once there, they had removed the blindfold and disappeared. The room was filled with the blonde's favorite foods and he dug in immediately._

_And that's when the dream went wrong. He was on his third helping of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, nuts, mochi, M&Ms, crushed Oreos, mint, strawberry syrup, sprinkles, chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, melted caramel, whip cream, and a cherry on top when a voice behind him made him freeze, his eyes going wide in alarm._

"_You look so adorable when you're eating…"_

_Joey turned around slowly to see the source of the comment leaning casually against the doorway, a smirk on his face. The blonde shivered as the other person molested him with his deep blue eyes. The smirk only got worse._

"_I'm surprised no one has jumped you while you're eating. That look on your face as you take a bite…" Joey backed away as the other person stood up straight and began to move closer to him, a lustful look in his roaming blue eyes. "It's simply…irresistible…"_

_Suddenly, the food in the room disappeared, only to be replaced by a large bed, which the blonde accidentally backed into, causing him to land on top of it. The other person crept closer, ignoring Joey's whimper, a feral look on his face._

"_You're so irresistible…" He sighed, close enough now to reach out and stroke the blonde's red face. "I want to make you mine…My puppy…"_

"_NUUUUU!!!!" Joey batted the hand away and scrambled over the bed, aware that the other teen was in hot pursuit. He ran, dodging away from reaching/groping hands. "MOMMY!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE SEXY, VIRGINITY-STEALING BASTARD!!!" _

_And as the blonde was tackled to the ground with said bastard pining him to the ground-_

He woke up, panting and sweating. He placed a hand on his forehead, laughing weakly. Of course it was a dream. If Seto had actually said those things to him, he probably would have willingly laid on the bed for the brunette.

"I never took you for the type to scream for his mother."

"WAAAH!" Joey tumbled out of his bed in shock, landing face first on the floor.

"Especially when you were supposedly being chased by sexy, virginity-stealing bastards." Seto walked all the way into the room and leaned over the bed to smirk at the fallen blonde.

"Wh-wha-whatcha doin' in 'ere?!" Joey exclaimed, blushing from head to toe. He flipped over and sat up, feeling uncomfortable being in such a provocative position when the CEO was standing behind him. Sure, there was a bed between them, but he doubted that would stop the other teen.

"Tammy left about an hour ago and asked me to tell you that dinner is on the stove, if you get hungry. I would have woken you up and told you, but you looked so adorable when you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." Seto smirked at the spluttering blonde. He had finally decided to get rid of the cold façade and give in to his desires. And he desired his puppy. That's why he sent that oh-so-subtle message.

"You-you-you-" Joey couldn't figure out what to say.

"I?" The brunette prompted, grinning.

"Why couldn't you have put 'I like you' as a message instead of-of-"

"Instead of 'Can I fuck you'? Where would the fun be in that?"

Joey gaped at him. "Who are you and what did you do with Kaiba?"

Seto chuckled and laid down on his stomach on top of the blue-covered bed, crossing his arms before him and resting his chin on them. His blue eyes glittered down at his puppy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar."

"Hn." Seto inspected him, taking in his sleep-ruffled golden hair, his slightly wrinkled blue shirt, and his tight black pants. "Would you rather I acted cold and-"

"Like a bastard? Well…no…" Joey glanced away, his cheeks feeling like they were permanently on fire. He leaned back on his hands. "I just wanna know what suddenly brought this on."

"Ah." Seto smiled dreamily at him, aware that the act made the other teen blush harder. "Well, I think I've always found you cute. I've just been in denial. But when I heard you call me sexy, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to claim you as my puppy."

"Wait, so you're going to claim me, then just ignore me?" Joey frowned, not sure what the blue-eyed CEO's intentions were.

Seto stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Are you _crazy_?!"

The blonde winced and stared up at him in confusion. The brunette's look slowly turned mischievous.

"Do you really think I could be satisfied with a one-time fling? There is so many things I want to do to you…And over a long period of time, not immediately. Who knows, maybe I'll fall all the way in love with you." Seto gave him a dopey smile, slowly moving forward so Joey wouldn't notice.

"You're on drugs, aren't you?" The puppy muttered, a small smile gracing his features. "I like you too, you know."

"I know." The young CEO replied before leaning in all the way and sealing Joey's lips with his own. The blonde squeaked at the unexpected action. His arms gave out and he landed on his back with a soft 'thump', breaking their chaste kiss. Seto stared down at him, blinking in surprise. Joey sat back up, laughing nervously, which made the other teen smirk and sit up. He held out his hands to his amber-eyed puppy.

"Why don't you join me up here." Seto purred. Joey blushed and accepted the hands, allowing himself to be pulled up onto the bed. This time he was ready for the kiss and eagerly responded to it. The brunette kept the contact between them light, until his craving for the other teen became unbearable and he pulled Joey into his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist, effectively deepening the kiss. The blonde moaned, wrapping both of his arms around the young CEO's neck, pulling him even closer. Seto, ready to move on, gently nibbled at his lower lip, requesting entrance. Joey grinned into their kiss, but kept his lips closed, teasing him. Taking that as a challenge, the brunette moved a hand stealthily up his puppy's shirt.

Joey whimpered, caught by surprise when he felt the hand stroking his chest, stimulating a hardening nipple. He felt Seto nibble at his lips again, but refused to open his mouth. So, the CEO stepped it up a notch. He slid his other hand up to join the first. The blonde gave a muffled moan and pulled away from their kiss, panting. Seto smirked at him and pushed the blue shirt up, waiting patiently for the pup to lift his arms, before pulling it off. Once the toned chest was revealed, the brunette returned to attacking the hardened nubs, rolling them around his fingers and pinching them gently. Joey gasped, a spark of pleasure rolling down his spine. Seto immediately leaned forward and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, swiping it along the other's tongue, encouraging it to play. The two wet muscles fought for dominance as Joey nearly melted into the blue-eyed teen's embrace. He moaned as the teasing hands slipped lower, brushing against the waistband of his pants, before creeping back up.

They broke their kiss to catch their breath for a moment, before the battle continued. Joey, becoming bold, slipped his own hands up the brunette's shirt, feeling him shiver lightly as they traveled up. He pinched at the nipples, moaning as the motion was imitated. The blonde broke the kiss once again to tug at Seto's white shirt, silently demanding him to take it off. The CEO chuckled and slipped it off before resealing their lips together, his tongue happily mapping out it's new territory.

After a few minutes of heavy petting and serious making out, Seto won the dominance battle and turned his attention to the tanned skin covering his puppy's neck and chest. Joey whined, his cheeks dusted with pink, as the dominant teen marked him.

"Tha's gonna leave a mark, ya bastard…" He mumbled. The CEO chuckled and ran his tongue over a hard nipple, enjoying the small moan that escaped the other teen.

"I thought you were going to speak like a normal person." Seto murmured against his skin before enveloping the nub with his mouth, nibbling gently.

"I-I'm nnnn-not a dog."

"I never said you were." The brunette smirked at the sounds coming from his pup, then turned his attention to the neglected nipple, before returning to the exposed neck. Joey moaned and whimpered, his hands buried in the chocolate locks of his teenaged tormentor. He panted, feeling the warmth in his groin expanding with each lick and nip. His pants were tightening uncomfortably, and from where he was sitting, so were Seto's.

"S-Seto…please…"

The brunette lifted his head, his lust darkened eyes staring into Joey's. "Please what, Puppy?"

"Please…n-no more teasing…" The blonde leaned forward and gave the CEO a heated kiss, his hands leaving their spot in his hair to travel down to the other's pants, where he fumbled with the zipper, his hands shaking. Seto chuckled at his efforts before breaking the kiss to unbutton Joey's pants and making quick work of the zipper. Joey pushed himself off the bed and slid the pants down, revealing his blue, tented boxers. He crawled back onto the bed and, with steadier hands, unzipped the brunette's own pants. The blue-eyed CEO grinned and flipped his puppy onto his back before kicking off his pants and leaning over him, resting his weight on his hands. Joey grinned back shyly and lifted his hips to rub them tentatively against his. They both moaned, the action sending bolts of pleasure to their already erect members.

Seto let out a growl and straddled Joey's legs. He tugged down the remaining article of clothing that hid his puppy's treasure, sitting up for a moment to pull them all the way down the blonde's tanned legs before settling back down. Joey stared up at him, his face red as the brunette took hold of his weeping erection. Seto looked back at him as he stroked it gently.

"Are you sure you want this?" The CEO asked, his gentle strokes driving the blonde crazy. But still, Joey hesitated for a moment, thinking…

He was rewarded with a slightly shaky smile and a nod. He smiled back and stood up to remove his own boxers. Joey whined at the loss of contact, making the other teen chuckle. Seto returned to hover over the blonde, presenting him with three of his fingers. Joey took them into his mouth, teasing his soon-to-be lover by nipping lightly at the tips and running his tongue over them sensuously. The brunette smirked at him, feeling his arousal harden slightly. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue as his hand drifted down to his puppy's hidden entrance. He ran a finger lightly around the puckered opening, feeling the blonde shiver.

Seto slowly slid one finger in, silently reassuring the other teen by engaging the other in another tongue war. Joey recovered from the uncomfortable feeling quickly, nodding his head slightly to encourage him. The brunette wriggled the first finger around a little bit before adding the second, feeling the blonde tense up. He scissor his fingers, loosening up the tight muscles of the virgin entrance. Joey whimpered and clutched at the young CEO, slowly becoming accustomed to the intrusion. They broke their kiss due to lack of air and Seto nuzzled against his pup's neck as his fingers continued to stretch and search.

The blonde let out a gasp of pleasure when his prostate was brushed against, and the other teen quickly angled his fingers toward it, earning more gasps and moans of appreciation. When Joey began to thrust back on his fingers, Seto added the final one and aimed for his prostate before he could even detect any pain. The amber-eyed teen threw his head back and moaned loudly, already pushing back on the digits as they stretched and pleasured him.

"You ready, Joey?" Seto asked, chuckling at the look of absolute pleasure on his puppy's face.

"Y-yes. Please!"

The brunette removed his fingers slowly and leaned forward further, lining up his leaking cock the stretched opening. He engaged the blonde in a deep, passionate kiss as he slowly eased himself inside. Joey whimpered and clutched at him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He broke the kiss as Seto continued to slide in, his back arching slightly as he tried not to scream. The other teen licked away his tears, reassuring him that the pain would go away if he relaxed.

"J-just get _in_!" Joey half whined, half screamed. Startled, Seto paused, earning himself the Look of Death. He gulped, then thrust all the way in, covering the blonde's mouth with his own in time to muffle his scream. The brunette paused, letting his lover get accustomed to his size. But Joey wasn't having that. He thrust his hips back against the other teen's, demanding him to move. So Seto pulled out, re-angled slightly, then pushed back in, right into the blonde's sweet spot. This time his back arched all the way off the bed as he let out a pleasured scream. Relieved, the blue-eyed teen continued to thrust into that spot, feeling the virgin walls enclosed around his hard member.

Their pace quickened as their passion rose, fueled by their desire for the other. Joey felt the warmth in his groin burn hotter, until he could barely stand it. His moaning raised an octave as he neared his limit. Seto wasn't far behind him, so he grabbed hold of the blonde's forgotten arousal, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Joey tried to fight the fire, but he failed. He let out a scream of his lover's name as he came, shooting his cum onto the brunette's hand and chest as his walls clamped down on the organ moving within him. Seto cried out Joey's name as he was pushed over the edge, his own seed spilling deep into the teen below him. He pulled out slowly and collapsed to the side.

"Fuck…" The brunette panted, turning his head to watch his puppy bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Joey groaned and raised an arm to cover his eyes. "Not again…we just got done doing that!" He turned his head to give Seto a light kiss, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Seto chuckled and turned on his side to cuddle with his cute puppy.

"So, do you remember the elements to my message?"

Joey giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Iodine, lithium, potassium, europium, yttrium, oxygen, uranium."

"Close enough."

**End FUCP**

**Angel: AWW~! How cute!**

**Yukane: You are an odd child.**

**Angel: Thank you. Oh, and Seto's line about who shoots who? I made that up. So it's mine.**

**Yukane: I don't think anyones going to use it other than you...**

**Angel: MINE!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Yukane: Right, moving on...We hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please read and review!**

**Angel: HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
